A Picture
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Taelia oneshot: What happened all those years Taelia went missing? Nobody knows the full story but one day she is captured by the men in black, and finds herself in prison. T rating for darkness/violence and cursing.


**I was looking over my characters and realized I haven't written for Taelia in a while and she is extremely epic so here ya go, a oneshot, I was inspired I guess. MoonScoop owns CL but I own Taelia (this version) and deh other people tht show up here.**

* * *

><p>A picture. That's all I have left of them. That's all I have left of the good times I had with my family. And now they wanted to take <strong>that<strong> away from me.

It was only a matter of time I suppose, before the men in black caught me, I mean, they'd caught Franz, had they not? He's about a thousand times more evasive than I am, without him I am lost on a number of levels...And now I sit in a cold, dark cell, alone. This is an evil place, I can tell people have died here. In fact...I might as well die here. It's not like I have anything left. My family is dead, my birth family probably has no clue what happened to me and don't care, they probably moved on and accepted me for dead, I'm a captured fugitive...I didn't ask for this life...they took my life away from me. I am left with nothing...not even the picture of all of us I'd kept safe for so many years.

A man comes by and throws some bread and scraps into the cell. Without thinking I scurry over to where the food is and feverishly eat it. I haven't eaten very well since I fled the Hermitage and even worse since I found myself locked up. The food tastes absolutely disgusting, there's probably mold on it, but since this is the only food I'll be getting I can't be picky. The guy also slips a flask of dirty water...this I am reluctant to drink. There can be a number of things in that liquid. Poison, for example, or disease, or, even worse, truth serum. I am no fool, I may be young, but not stupid. They know I worked for Franz...I will die if I must but I will never EVER betray Franz, Anthea, and Aelita.

"The only thing in there is dirt. We want you alive." the guard says, noticing my hesitation. 'That's exactly what I'm afraid of...' I think, but say nothing back to him.

"Hey, don't drink it if ya don't wanna but that's what you're getting." at that he walks away. I sniff the opening of the flask, smells...gross, I put one finger in and taste a drop, my taste buds detect nothing irregular about the dirt water, so slowly, cautiously, I drink the thing. It doesn't quite wet my thirst but I'm dehydrated and every drop helps.

I stare at the wall...maybe if I run into it hard enough I'll crush my brain and die...No, Men in Black wouldn't let me do that. They have no problems starving and torturing me but they won't kill me, I have information they want. A few days ago I'd tried to stab myself with a broken piece of concrete, they had a guy watch me and as soon as I tried to stab something vital he burst in and stopped me and moved me to a much smoother walled cell that was even worse than the last one. So I have a bunch of stab wounds...they didn't heal those, they don't care if I'm hurt, just that I'm alive.

I would try to escape but I'll never make it. Despite my solitude I'm constantly monitored, the second I try anything a swarm of those agent people are on top of me. Besides, I have no weapons...and I'm weak. All I am able to do is sit here and live and think, though I try not to do that because the only thoughts I have are depressing ones.

A few hours pass like this, staring at the wall and trying not to think. Suddenly an agent comes, she obviously doesn't work in the prison, she is too professionally dressed and clean to be working here. My guess is that this is my interrogator. She is accompanied by two bulky guards, one of which opens the door to my cell and grabs one arm while the other grabs my other arm, they start dragging me down the hall. I go with very little resistance, in fact the guard are unnecessary...

We go down numerous hallways lined with cells, they are on a slight upward slant, since the prison is underground and my cell is on the bottom floor. It is almost like a labyrinth, another reason for the guards, those who don't work here can get very easily lost. When we get out of the prison and come into the work area the change is very sudden. Suddenly the walls are a pristine white and small groups of people are happily chatting, it smells clean, the floor is a shiny marble looking substance, there are lights that may have been soft to others, but to me they are harsh and I have to squint until my eyes adjust.

I am led to a door and the guards let go of me then retreat to the prison, or maybe to get some coffee, who knows. The woman opens the door and shoves me in. This room is amazing, the walls are made of mirrors and the furniture of glass, though there is only a table and two chairs. This is the first time I'd seen myself in a while, and I'm kinda glad. My skin is drained of practically all natural color but it's covered in dirt and grime, my hazle-green eyes are sunken, dark, and lifeless, my hair has grown out so that part of it is still dark pink while the rest is pitch black, though it's hard to tell because of all the caked in filth, it's more suited to be a rats nest than a head of human hair. My cheekbones stand out and I'm overly skinny, my clothes are ratty, the stab wounds on my arms and legs aren't bleeding anymore but they are still open. I look like I'm going to die.

"Take a seat Hopper." she says. I stand there, not obeying. She smirks.

"I've heard about you Hopper, and I've been looking forward to working on you. You've lost everything, you're strong. But that doesn't matter, no matter how strong people are, when they come to me, they crack like a nut!" I just stand there, unmoving. She is wrong, I will not crack, but she seems so confident...

"Look at yourself, you're so pathetic. Every image of you is a waste of light beams' time. You only have one use, and that is to tell me what you know about Waldo's project in France. If it weren't for that, you'd be dead right now. So if I were you I'd be thanking me for making your meaningless life go a bit longer."

I say nothing, I do nothing, I look her right in the eyes but it's not a fearful look on my face, it is one of boredom. She can not phase me, she can not make me betray my family.

"Now. Tell me what you know about Xana." Xana, that is another I cannot betray, I don't know what went wrong and probably never will but before Xana became a psychotic evil program he had been like a brother to me. He is also the only thing stopping Project Carthage from proceeding. I stay quiet.

"Silent, are we?" she asks

"Indeed I am." I answer, no emotion in my voice.

"Ah, there we go, she speaks. I was beginning to suspect you were a mute." I don't know if she's trying to be funny or what but once again I give her nothing. After a pause she frowns slightly.

"And then she was silent again. If you don't stop stalling, child, I will have to try other tactics. You wouldn't like that. Tell me what you know about Xana."

"No."

She doesn't speak but get's this sort of glint in her eyes. She pulls out a gun, but it isn't any gun, it's my gun. Small, precise, deadly. It has defended me loyally many times, but now I am the one starring into it's barrel. She shoots and the bullet lodges itself in my left arm.

"FUCK!" I scream. The pain is like...I can't even think of something it's like it hurts that bad. I'm bleeding like crazy and I begin to feel lightheaded.

"Such vulgar language for such an insignificant little child. Now, would you like me to finish you off, or are you going to tell me what I wanna know?" Her voice has a much sharper edge to it now. At this point if I open my mouth the only thing that's gonna come out is a scream or some kinda strangled noise. She looks me over for a second as I'm struggling to keep my balance then sits back.

"Nighty night Hopper. We'll have to finish our conversation at some other time."

At that my knees buckle, my vision turns black, and I pass out in a puddle of my own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>So yea, a lot darker than I usually write, right? -shrugs- Also it's in present tense, guess I wanted to try new stuff, dunno. So there can be a second part to this where it's what happens after she wakes up if I get enough requests I'll write it. Anyways, please review. ^^<br>**


End file.
